The Tale of Two Dates
by Stunned Monkey
Summary: Tori feels that their relationship is starting to get stale or at least predictable. She challenges Jade to a contest. Who can plan the best date. Both girls are going to do something the other would not expect ever. Is the change worth it? One Shot


**AN: I do not own or operate the characters from Victorious. I just keep them alive. Someone else owns them and has already made a fortune from them. **

**This is my first time writing a one shot story. I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy S.M.**

The Tale of Two Dates

"I don't want to go out with you." It was too late the words were out of Tori's mouth before she knew she had said it.

"What Vega? You don't want to go out with me? I hope you are talking about just tonight and not as in ever again!" Jade was both threatening and concerned.

"No I mean just tonight you know that. I love you Jade and normally I like being with you, but how many horror movies or sushi meals can one expect to endure? I am to blame for this too. We are in a rut. We just don't do anything different." Tori took Jade's hand kissed it to underline the fact that she was just frustrated not angry.

"I know I feel it too. I don't want this to be the end of us as a couple. We are the cutest couple at Hollywood Arts School and you know I hate the word cute. I don't do cute intentionally, but with you it just happens. What do we do to save this relationship?" Jade was genuinely concerned. She did love Tori and couldn't imagine her life without her, but they had to do something. If you don't work at a relationship it can dry up and blow away.

The two sat on the couch at the Vega house for a long time thinking about what they had to do, then Tori hit on an idea. "What if we each planned a date that the other is guaranteed to like, but one they would not expect? I think this could be a lot of fun."

"Okay but we have to have some sort of rules to this or it might just end up the same or worse. For example I don't want to do anything that will embarrass me like having to wear a dress." Jade stated firmly.

"Okay and I don't want to do anything that would be dangerous. I don't like pain as much as you do." Tori put in.

They decided that the girl who planned the best date would be the winner. They defined 'best' as the date that was the furthest from what they would normally do and the other had to have a great time. Neither could take the other to a place that they would normally go. The entire date had to be original. The 'winner' would have the other as their servant for the next week. They would have to do whatever the other asked for a period of one week.

The two girls agreed on the terms and set a day for their dates to take place. Tori would take Jade on a date this coming Friday and Jade would take Tori out the next Friday. This gave Tori four days to get her ideas together.

There was some pressure on her as her date would be first. This would set the bar for Jade to try to match or beat. Tori thought that it would be so much easier for her as she was the more romantic of the two girls. Jade's idea of romantic always ended up in bed. Not that Tori minded so much, but that was sex not romance.

This had been an argument about four months ago when Tori tried to bring the same thought forward. She didn't plan out what she was going to say and it came out all wrong and Jade didn't talk to her for two days. This time she was ready she even wrote a script out and practised it several times so that she would say things in a way that wouldn't set Jade off. So far it seemed to be working.

Tori sat at her desk that night making lists of the things that she would have to get done before Friday. She was already on the second page of her little notebook. She was interrupted by a text. It was Jade.

"so where r u taking me on sat nite?" J

"not telling". T

"come on tell me! if u really luv me you w tell me!" J

"not fair! u r not allowed to play that game. I do luv u. want 2 surpz u" T

"soree i was joking. how will i no wat 2 wear?" J

"i will text u and let u no wat 2 wear." T

"ok r u tired? going 2 bed? i soree if i hurt ur feelings. I luv u TV." J

"i no. luv u bk JW. sleepy bed soon. u?" T

"n going 2 watch a moov. need a good scare." J

"gd nit J luv u." T

"gd nit T luv u 2." J

"T?" J

"Y" T

"wat u wearing?" J

"gd nit J" J T

The first thing the next morning Tori had to go and do some clothes shopping for the big date. This was not going to be comfortable for her, as the clothes she was trying on were not really her style, but more something Jade would wear. Then she was off to do some research on where she could take Jade on this date. The time passed quickly and it was Friday night before she knew it.

She explained the situation to her parents, everything except the sex part. She did this because she didn't want them to freak out when she came downstairs dressed for the date. She knew it would be a shock so she was trying to calm them down beforehand.

She started with a shower. She washed her hair with the shampoo and conditioner that Jade liked and then she shaved her legs and other areas. She knew that drove Jade wild. Then it was time to get dressed.

One of her stops had been to a famous lingerie store. Tonight it would truly be Tori's secret, well for a while anyway. She started with a black lace thong because Jade always commented on how she loved Tori's butt.

The step that followed was to put the non-pierced nipple jewelry on. When she was done she looked in the mirror and to her surprise she found it to be a bit of a turn on. She poked away at her nipples enjoying the new look.

Next to go on was a black leather corset. It took Tori's small treasures and pushed them together creating cleavage. It even shocked Tori to look in the mirror. She spent the next five minutes looking at herself in the mirror and putting her fingers in her new found cleavage.

The she managed to keep the airbrushed tattoos hidden from her family. She had a black heart just below her collarbone and a dagger on her right shoulder blade. Then on her hip the girl had written the words 'Baby Girl' which was Jade's pet name for her. She had even put a small soother and a rattle beside it.

Tori then took the fishnet tights out of the package. She had never worn anything like these before. She had a bit of a hard time putting them on as her toes kept wanting to go through the holes. It took a bit of work, but they finally they were on.

Although the black jeans she put on were new, they had tears in a number of places that showed off the fishnets underneath. One rip was just across the bottom of one of her ass cheeks. She better not let her parents see that, she thought to herself.

Now it was makeup and hair time. She started with her hair. She added a couple of thin braids and a few green long clip in hair. She had to admit it looked good. She then she used three different shades of green eye shadow and outlined her eyes with black eye liner. Her lips looked enticing with the coal black lipstick that she applied. One last thing was needed and that was a black beauty mark on her left upper lip.

The jewelry she bought topped off the outfit. She put on a necklace that was made of three large pewter chains that link to a very large green crystal surrounded by cubic zirconia and. The matching earrings had long dangling green crystals. It was the ring that Jade would really love. It was made up of two skeleton hands gripping a realistic eyeball also a green eye.

She looked at different boots and could not see herself wearing combat boots like Jade wore so she settled on a pair of knee high black leather boots with a high stiletto heel. The boots had a studded band around the ankles.

She took one last look in the mirror and then grabbed the black sheer cape and tied it around her neck. She pulled up the hood and gave a spin. She was ready.

When she came down the stairs her parents were waiting to see this transformation. They couldn't believe that this was their beautiful baby daughter. She assured them that this was all temporary, however she did like the boots and the corset. Especially the corset and what it did for her chest.

Tori drove to Jade's house and walked up and rang the bell. When Jade opened the door she almost fell over. There was her prim and proper girlfriend dressed as a Goth. A wicked smile came on Jade's face as she examined Tori head to toe. Just looking at the girl got Jade thinking naughty thoughts. She could feel a warmth growing in her groin.

"Wow Tori! We don't have to go out if you want. We can stay here and we could…." Jade was cut off by Tori.

"Nice try Horny Hannah! I have a date planned and if you are lucky and things go well you might get to unwrap this present." Tori said with her hand on her hip. She was even starting to take on Jade's attitude.

Tori grabbed her hand and led her to the car. She drove for a while and then Jade started talking. "So I told Cat that you were taking me on a special date. She won't believe me when I tell her about this."

"Are you going to talk the entire time I am driving? Are you going to say anything interesting? I just want to know if I have to listen to you or if I can concentrate on the road." Tori gave her best smirk trying to copy Jade.

Tori drove to the club. It was an industrial looking place called 'Bar Sinister'. This was a place that Jade talked about wanting to go and check out, but had not had a chance yet. Compared to Tori, Jade was dressed rather conservatively for this place. Tori was ready for this possibility as well.

She went to the trunk of the car and pulled out a couple of bags from one of Jade's favourite shops. She had bought Jade a short lace layered skirt, a satin and leather under bust bustier with buckles and a long black trench coat. Jade was ecstatic. The first thing Jade did was undo her black jeans and drop her pants. Tori was flapping around about it, but then she realized that Jade was wearing spandex tights. She pulled on the skirt and had Tori help her buckle on the bustier over her black t-shirt. Then she put on the trench coat and they were ready to go.

They paid their cover fee at the door and were given wrist bands that showed that they were under age and couldn't buy alcohol. They blended in well with the crowd and had a great night dancing to the live band. It was a little louder and wilder than Tori was used to, but she enjoyed herself. Jade enjoyed that fact that everyone was staring at her girlfriend. Jade made it clear that Tori was her property and that meant hands off.

At one point in the evening Tori had about enough of this place and she leaned over and yelled over the music in Jade's ear. She used one of her favourite movie lines. "Take me home or lose me forever!"

Jade grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door. Tori smiled knowing that her outfit was having the effect that she wanted it to have. When they got to the car Jade told Tori to give her the keys. Tori took the passenger seat this time as Jade drove off into the night. She was taking Tori to her house where she knew they would be alone.

Jade grabbed Tori's hand and dragged her up the stairs to her bedroom. When she got to the bedroom she turned on the bedside lamp and turned out the main light. Then she turned to face Tori. They kissed deeply and when they pulled back Tori asked, "Do you like what you see?"

"Very much now let's get you out of these things." Jade said untying the sheer cape and letting it fall to the floor. She kissed her again and ran her hands over the corset. "I like this!"

"So do I." Tori said with a wicked grin. "Let's get you out of these too."

Tori started unbuckling Jade's over corset and let it fall to the floor. Then she pulled off Jade's t-shirt and gazed at her bountiful breasts wrapped in black satin and lace. She covered her breasts with kisses. Jade helped herself to Tori's corset. That was when she discovered Tori's little surprise.

Jade stared at the nipple jewelry that Tori was wearing. "Tori what did you do to your precious little bumps?"

"Well I thought you would like them more if they were decorated." Tori said with a grin.

Jade started covering Tori's small breasts with kisses. She did like them with jewelry. "Ah be careful that you don't swallow a nipple ring. They are only temporary. Like my tattoos." Tori laughed.

They both laugh and Jade kisses Tori on her small tattoo over her heart. She then she licked her girlfriend's nipples. Then she unsnapped Tori's pants and pulled them down to the ground and held them while Tori stepped out of them. Tori then turned around modeling her new black thong for Jade. Jade slapped Tori on her tight little bum. Tori squealed and jumped.

Jade dropped her skirt and pulled her spandex tights down and off. She then scooped up Tori and carried her light frame to the bed. They spent the night taking a well-made bed and turning it into a tangled mess of sheets and smiles.

In the morning Jade told her that she enjoyed their date very much, but it would not be as good as the date she was planning. In truth she hadn't even started to plan her part of the date. Tori gathered her things and left Jade with a kiss.

During the next week Jade was trying to come up with an idea that she thought would be so much better than Tori's goth party idea. The question wasn't so much what would Tori like, but what could Jade stomach?

Then finally Jade came up with an idea. She would have to give a little, but she thought that Tori would really appreciate what she would do for her. Jade had a little shopping to do as well before her date came on the weekend.

She spent a long time getting ready for this date. She first took a long shower and used Tori's favourite shampoo and conditioner. She would smell like vanilla like her Tori did. Then she ran the razor over her legs and her groin area. This was as much for her as for Tori.

She started with a new purchase from a lingerie store. Jade hooked a pink garter belt around her waist and pulled on her stockings that had a very light pink tone to them. It was a bit of a challenge hooking the stockings to the garter belt, but she got the hang of it and her first thought was that they were far more comfortable than pantyhose. She pulled the pink silk panties over her body and had to admit even though the colour was not her first choice, the feeling of silk was divine. That was when the thought of so many pictures she had seen on porn sites she liked that showed girls in garter belts where they were over the top of the panties. That was one of those small things that drove Jade nuts. Men must be so stupid she thought. The idea is so you can pull the panties down to go pee or other things without having to remove your stockings. How could you do that with the panties underneath? Stupid. She complimented the other pieces with a matching pink lace and silk bra. It push everything up in just the right way, making them look even bigger than they were.

She admired her body in the mirror for a while and liked what she saw. She had a very shapely body with curves in all the classic places. If she had to describe her body she would say she had a body of a golden age movie star.

Jade applied the new make-up she bought. She had a difficult time because the colours were not what she normally wore. The girl in the shop showed her how to apply it in much lighter layers that she was used to as well. As she brushed the last of the sparkle powder over her cheeks she had to admit that if it wasn't her face underneath she would say the girl looked very attractive.

She took out her Goth earrings and replaced them with small drop diamonds that she took from her mother's jewelry box. Jade also took her rings off and wore only a small ring that Tori had given her. She then draped a diamond pendant necklace around her neck. She had been given it on her sixteenth birthday, but she never wore it because it didn't fit her style until tonight. It was on a silver chain, matching the earrings. She liked how it hung down almost into her bountiful cleavage. She smiled in the mirror thinking about Tori's eyes being drawn to the pendant and her breasts all evening.

She then took her new dress out of the closet where it was hanging. It was a very palest of pink with a long slender line. When she had it on she felt like a movie star as well as looked like one. She turned in the long gown before she put on the heels that she bought to go with the dress. She hoped that Tori would be ready. She told her to wear her very best dress.

She slipped on a pair of flats so that she could drive. She knew that she would not be able to drive her car in the heels.

When the door opened Tori almost fell over. There in front of her was her girlfriend in a beautiful pink long formal dress. She was completely transformed from the Goth to a princess. All Tori could come up with was "You are beautiful!"

Toir was wearing a blue sequin knee length dress and black flats. She was worried that her dress was not good enough for where they were going. Jade told her it was not about who looked the best. She wanted to prove to Tori that she could go outside her comfort zone too. Tori wanted to steal a kiss, but Jade told her that she would mess up her lipstick and denied her. Jade smirked to herself as they walked to the car.

When they pulled into the parking lot at the theatre Tori was somewhat shocked. Jade grabbed her shoes and traded the flats for the pink pumps and made sure she had her matching clutch purse. When she got out she and Tori walked arm in arm to the front doors of the theatre. Jade took the tickets out of her purse and the two were shown their seats by an usher.

Tori still didn't have an idea what she was about to see. Jade wouldn't let her look at the program, she put it under her and sat on it. The theatre filled rather quickly and soon the lights were dimmed and the regular announcements about cell phones and talking were made. The curtain was lifted and a beautiful although minimal set. Then the music started and a small woman in a leotard and tutu took the stage. Jade West had taken her to a ballet. Tori wouldn't have dreamed this in a million years.

When the ballet was finished they left the theatre holding hands. This was better than Tori expected. The date was not finished. Tori always wanted to go to Sonic drive in restaurant, but Jade always suggested some other place. Tonight was Tori's night so to Sonic they went. It didn't really match their outfits, but it didn't matter to Tori she loved their slush drinks.

Jade drove to Tori's house to drop her off. She got out and opened Tori's door for her and helped her out of the car. They walked to the door and Jade took her girlfriend in her arms and gave her a goodnight kiss. Tori pulled back and asked if she was going to stay the night.

"No, you claimed that all I ever wanted from you was sex and I went along with your plan for your date, but I am going to show you that I can plan a date that doesn't involve having sex with you." Jade said rather smugly.

She then kissed Tori again and was ready to leave. Tori let her hands run down the sides of Jade's dress feeling the layers she was wearing underneath. Suddenly she stopped and pulled back.

"Oh no fair. You are wearing a garter belt. I want to see!" Tori whined. Then she purred as she spoke. "You have no idea how wet I am right now thinking about seeing you in a garter and stockings." She hoped that would change Jade's mind.

"Well you will just have to go sleep with your little friend 'Buzz All In". If you are nice I will wear the garter and stockings some other time." Jade said laughing.

"No I want you now! You don't wave a wrapped present under a kid's nose on Christmas and then say maybe some other day." Tori was pouting now. She was trying all her tricks that usually worked with Jade.

"Well it is not Christmas and this present is going home, alone. Goodnight Tori." Jade kissed her again and walked to her car putting a little extra sway in her hips as she walked because she knew that Tori was staring a hole in her ass.

Jade was almost home when her phone rang. It was Tori. "Okay I must say that your date was a lot further out of your comfort zone than mine was. I will concede the win to you. You planned the best date."

"Well thank you Tori. I will expect you to bring me coffee tomorrow morning at nine." Jade was quite pleased with herself.

"I wish you would have stayed though." Tori said.

"Goodnight Tori. I love you." Jade said.

"I love you too. Ahhhh …..mmmmm…buzzzzzzzz." Was all Jade heard from Tori's end.

Jade hung up the phone laughing. If people knew Tori like she knew Tori. She love that crazy girl.

The End

**AN: Well that was my first try at a one shot. I normally write much longer pieces. It allows me to spend time weaving my stories. This was fun though. I knew I didn't have an idea that would be more than a long short story. I hoped you liked it. Let me know what you think. S.M.**


End file.
